1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste for a solar cell electrode and a solar cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels such as oil and coal are expected to be exhausted, solar cells utilizing sunlight as an alternative energy source have attracted attention. A solar cell may be formed to generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, a front electrode and a rear electrode may be formed on a front surface and a rear surface of a semiconductor wafer or a substrate with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction is induced by sunlight entering the wafer and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction provide an electric current flowing to the outside through the electrodes.